Jessi Taylor
__NOEDITSECTION__ Jessi Taylor is the secondary protagonist of Kyle XY. She''' began as a second Zzyzx experiment known as '''781228 XX. With a gestation period and programmed development similar to 781227, she too has extraordinary abilities. When she was created, and how she was prepared and used at Zzyzx are not revealed. Kyle and Jessi have similar automatic abilities with electronics and computer programming and even Hungarian; and their telepathy can be seen as resulting from having shared their brains with the Zzyzx mainframe. The "error" of 781227 making moral decisions was discovered only months before she is accidentally released; and developing that trait is part of her story. Her reflexive use of superhuman strength violently is opposite of what we see of 781227 at his "birth". Kyle believes that it was their very different early setting and treatment that make them so different. Personality Coming Soon Abilities Coming Soon Family and Relationships Parents * Brian Taylor - father by his claim, and he is responsible for this "experiment" * Sarah Emerson - source for embryo Siblings * none - programmed to believe Emily Hollander is older sister; not taken as foster child or adopted by Tragers Relationships * Kyle - telepathic bond, programmed infatuation, deepening friendship, and eventual romance * Declan McDonough - first romantic attraction and dating Season 1 and following See 781228. Season 2 left|150px|Automatic alert. Julian Ballantine, an executive at Madacorp, receives an automatic computer alert that 781228 has escaped from Zzyzx. He calls in Emily Hollander to act as a secret agent to find 'XX' before anyone learns of her existence. When XX is found hiding in a shipping container, where she has been compulsively drawing everyone she has seen, Julian learns that 'XY' (Kyle) is also alive. 175px|left|"She cleaned up well." 150px|right|Jessi is created. XX is cleaned and kept in a sound-proof room at Madacorp, while Julian finds out more from hard-drives retrieved at Zzyzx. While he and Emily are discussing this, XX is responding to them even through the soundproofing and one-way glass. Julian knows that XY took valuable data from Zzyzx, and Julian plans to get it from Kyle by using 781228 as a "mental hacker". Ballantine is able to program her memory to make 781228 into "Jessi Hollander", Emily's "sister". 150px|left|Jessi knows someone is there again. 150px|right|Flashback response. To practice fitting in with others, Emily takes Jessi to the community bonfire beach party. Jessi and Kyle are again aware of each other without knowing why, but this time both see the other. When a boy accidentally bumps into her, his attempts to apologize, and the fire, remind her of the hunter's attack. Jessi has him by the throat too, but Emily pulls her off just in time and takes her away. Emily asks her what happened, and Jessi is only confused. right|150px|Jessi loves Declan As arranged by Emily, Jessi begins her psychological therapy sessions with Nicole, but has nothing to talk about. Kyle is drawn to the office door, as he had been to the door at Zzyxz; and Jessi tells Nicole "There's someone out there." Nicole tells her that she can make her own decisions. She meets Declan before leaving, and "like any normal teenage girl", she falls in love. When Ballantine is telling Emily on the phone that "her sole focus should be on Kyle," Jessi is making another picture of Declan. Alone in the apartment, Jessi studies romantic old movies on tv. She gets a chance to practice with Declan by sneaking out to attend Open Mike Night at The Rack. right|150px|You're in my tub. Emily has enrolled Jessi in the same school as the Trager kids. On the way in, Jessi is again aware of Kyle. Declan is in one of her classes, and she tells him that she wants to do more kissing. Lori invites Jessi over as her "frien-emy", and Jessi is drawn to Kyle's room. She is in his tub when they finally meet, and she thinks they have met before. When she is gone, Kyle notices that she had fixed Josh's radio. Jessi says later "Sometimes I can just do things." Emily comes into the darkened apartment to find Declan and Jessie on the couch. When Emily makes him leave and says she cannot see him, Jessi has a headache while the lights flicker. Lori is taking some pity on Jessi, and invites her to the Alterna-Dance. Lori shows her the necklace Declan had given her. When Emily comes in, angry that Jessi defied her, and tries to force her to leave, Jessi has a fit of rebellion and all the lights blow out. When Lori is out back cleaning up, she is knocked down, getting a large ugly bruise on her face and scratches where her necklace was snatched off. right|150px|I lack empathy, and have no remorse. After a therapy session when she tells Nicole that Emily scares her, Jessi is able to make her own hand write as she saw Nicole's hand writing: "Jessi lacks empathy, is socially manipulative, and has no remorse." Emily is frustrated with Jessi's behavior and complains to Ballantine, who says "A computer with a glitch, bring her in." Emily finds Jessi sitting on the floor, crying, remembering what Nicole had written. She is miserable, not understanding why she does what she does. "I want to change," she says, holding Lori's necklace in her hand. Back at school, Lori opens her locker to find her necklace hanging inside. right|150px|Kyle finds Jessi in time. Reprogrammed to love Kyle, Jessi wants to go with him on Lori's outing to the murder site in the woods. Seeing a tree there, she has a flashback of throwing the hunter's knife. After following Kyle into what he knows is the ruins of Zzyzx, she argues with Amanda about Kyle. Her anger seems to set off a ground tremor that closes doors and traps Lori. Wandering alone, Jessi finds the room where her gestation tank had been. The tremor released methane gas, and Jessi has terrifying memories of the fire when she was first alive. Kyle goes back in and finds her sitting against a wall as if waiting to die. He is able to get her out to safety. Later when they are all back at The Rack, she tells Kyle "When you reached out for me and took my hand, it was the first time I didn't feel alone." In the apartment, Jessi listens at a closed door over masking noise to get the combination of Emily's wall safe, but has a severe headache as Kyle did when trying too hard. In a session with Nicole, Jessi tells her about seeing a fire. Asked to draw "what you feel", Jessi starts dotting with a crayon and Nicole is shocked to see that she draws as Kyle does and also includes the strange symbol. Alone in the apartment, Jessi learns about Emily's daughter Paige. She finds Paige at a party and makes friends with her by making pictures. When Emily comes to pick up Paige, she knows who did the drawings and is scared. Jessi and Kyle are chosen to compete in the Hands on a Hybrid competition, giving Kyle an opportunity to find out more about her. They find that by touching, Kyle can see her memory and help her remember her early days. Both are so shocked at what they see, that their combined energy blows them away from the car. While together in a medical tent, they learn that neither has a navel and so have the same origin. Lori learns that Jessi had attacked her to steal the necklace. Jessi gets Paige into the apartment to threaten Emily to know the whole truth about herself. When the police get to the apartment to question her about Lori, she has run away. right|150px|Jessi, don't do it. Back in the woods near Zzyzx, she has more flashbacks of the hunter she killed. Despondent about her bad actions, Jessi is about to jump from a cliff to her death. Kyle arrives in time to gain her confidence by promising to help them both find out more of the truth. Jessi is fascinated by the photo from Adam's box of what looks like herself and Kyle but was taken twenty years ago. Together they solve the puzzle of the Latnok ring as a map. They find JP's Diner, the restaurant where the photo was taken, and a clue about a missing phonograph recording. While sitting at the table, Jessi reads Kyle's mind without his cooperation, and she tells him that he shouldn't trust her to not take what's in his mind. They follow the map to find Adam comatose in the Latnok "safe house" cabin. Linking the three of them together to get a communication from Adam also makes it possible for Jessi to steal from Kyle's mind what Ballantine wanted. Hating herself for betraying Kyle, Jessi runs to a cliff at a very high waterfall and succeeds in evading Kyle's efforts to stop her from jumping to certain death. ---- SPOILER ALERT ! (but of course, there are another twenty episodes, with Jessi as a main character) ---- right|150px|A thousand bees buzzing. Having told the Tragers the whole story, and having their cooperation, Kyle determines to use the CIR at Madacorp to destroy their entire computer system. He is stunned to see Jessi already there, alive and tortured by the information she stole from Kyle's mind. While she is in the CIR chair, Kyle manages to connect with her. She says she doesn't like who she is. He tells her that she cannot escape who she is, she must choose to be a better person. She lets Kyle transfer the information back to his mind. 150px|right|Jessi helps Kyle with CIR. Emily Hollander tells Jessi how to escape, but Jessi is locked in the elevator with Nicole. Nicole urges Jessi to help Kyle fight back against the CIR. Together, with Stephen's help, their combined energy blows out the computer system for the whole company and causes a city-wide blackout. While Jessi is recuperating from the drain on her system, Kyle tells her that he couldn't have done it without her, she did a good thing. She says it feels nice to do something good for a change. Kyle tells her that the girl in the photo looks happy, and she can be like that one day. After Kyle leaves, she is greeted by Brian Taylor, who says he is her father. He says she was made from genetic material of Sarah Emerson, the girl in the photo, after she died. right|150px|Jessi is famous. Living with Taylor, Jessi returns to school. She wants to skip out on Career Fair, and leads Kyle up to the roof. She feels like "busting out and doing something amazing," but Kyle says that she needs to work up to things. Too impatient, she jumps off the roof, and is later overjoyed with her popularity, because Hillary caught it on camera and posted it on the Web. Jessi wants to be noticed. To show that she really can do special things, Jessi runs across a swimming pool in another clip. She defies Kyle's urging to control her impulses, and they argue. Brian visits the Tragers to ask for help with Jessi. He says Sarah was "beautiful, and brilliant, and stubborn, impetuous, and volatile." He asks Kyle to not abandon Jessi: "She deserves better." Challenged by Hillary to jump from the roof again or admit it was somehow a fake, Jessi is about to jump, when Kyle is able to make her fall back onto the roof instead. Jessie begins sneaking out of Brian's apartment at night by jumping off the ledge and later climbing back up. Jessi is wanting to help, and gets the alarm code to let Amanda sneak out and meet Kyle at The Rack; but from jealousy of Amanda, she also tips Carol Bloom about the meeting. Jessi feels that Kyle is not spending the time with her that she needs. Brian discovers that she has been going out at night to train herself. He tells her that he has big plans for her, and they will begin training. Jessi leans back on her pillow and discovers the 45rpm record missing from the diner jukebox: She Could Be You. Jessi plays it, thinking about her mother, then takes it to Kyle to listen to. Kyle is very busy, and even Nicole won't talk with her. right|150px|Trying too hard. She turns more to Brian, as he has been telling her to do. They begin vigorous training, physical and mental at the same time. As Adam says, "If she's anything like her mother, she'll get carried away, she won't know when to stop." Indeed, Jessi strains so hard that she gets a nose-bleed. To make up for neglecting Jessi, Kyle takes her with him to the University of Washington where Sarah was a student. In a demonstration of computer hacking for Stephen's class, Jessi races to beat Kyle, and does. Mark, Stephen's teaching assistant, recognizes her as identical to photos of Sarah as a pool champion, and Jessi tries to match her record. She tries too hard to again beat Kyle by changing his pool shot, and her nose begins to bleed, as it has been doing in training with Brian. When Kyle tries to get her to leave, a fight starts in the bar. Outside, Kyle sees that her hand was badly cut. Jessi is able to heal the cut by concentrating. As Kyle is telling her that she is pushing herself too hard, trying to do too much too fast, the way that Sarah had died, Jessi collapses. Josh calls in Jessi to replace Kyle for a multiple study session. She punishes Josh for errors with push-ups. Kyle asks her to "read" him, and she scolds him for "pushing" the way he told her not to do. When they find out that Kyle somehow cured Andy of cancer, Jessi is still fussing at Kyle for both exceeding his abilities and not being strong enough. Back at school, Jessi offers to try to help Declan's ankle, but Kyle must not know. She posts the questions to an important test on the Web, similar to what her mother had done in college, and believing that she is helping people. Kyle has to fix the trouble she causes, which includes Josh and Amanda. Declan meets Jessi in the woods, where he sees her levitating a rock and learns that her work-outs start with a half-marathon run. His ankle feels a lot better, but not for long. 150px|left|Kyle knows about Sarah. right|150px|Jessi gets a haircut. Jessi starts to resent that Taylor doesn't care what happens to her and only wants to impress Latnok. But she is also excited to hear that they are going to show Latnok what she can do. Kyle meets with Sarah, who begs him to prevent Jessi's involvement with Latnok. Kyle finds Jessi in her final day of training. Jessi is ignoring him, until Kyle tells Jessi that Sarah is alive. She is stunned, and does agree to miss the meeting with Latnok to meet Sarah at the Trager's. While waiting there, she helps Josh win radio give-aways to pay for Prom, and talks with Lori. Lori says she doesn't want to be angry with her anymore, and cuts Jessi's hair to be more like the photo of her mother. When Brian comes to demand she go with him, Nicole and Stephen run him off. Jessi is thankful to be rid of him, knowing that her mother is coming. 150px|left|"I'm alone." right|150px|Too alone to live. When Sarah doesn't come, Jessi leaves and goes back to JP's Diner. Kyle finds her there and tells her that Sarah did not come. Jessi is sticken with misery from no one caring about her and being alone with no family, causing the building to shake and lights to flicker. Sarah arrives, but Jessi has already caused her own heart to stop, collapsing in death. Kyle is frantic and kneels down to her. He summons all the power he has to restart her heart, even knowing that it could kill him too. left|150px|Jessi and Sarah walk and talk. 150px|right|Jessi is happy with her mother. Later, Jessi and Sarah talk about why Sarah had been afraid to meet her. Jessi is happy to know that her mother wants to get to know her, and they have a nice walk together. They go to Brian's apartment to pack Jessi's things, and Sarah says she wants to leave Seattle. To be with her mother, Jessi agrees. left|150px|Jessi fixes Kyle's mess. right|150px|Jessi was funny. Jessi goes to thank Kyle, and helps with Amanda's prom dress to do something nice for him, realizing it would be their last time together before leaving with Sarah. Kyle doesn't want her to leave, but Jessi is too scared of losing her mother to say anything. Taking Amanda's prom dress to her at the gym, Jessi warns Kyle that the decorations are ugly, knowing he would find a way to help. She stays to help Amanda get ready, joking in the Trager sarcasm. Jessi enjoys her new sense of humor and knowing she was part of the prom by being helpful. left|150px|One last joke together. 150px|right|A long loving embrace. Her last moments with Kyle before returning to Sarah are again on the roof of the school. Jessi explains that she is going with Sarah because Amanda told her that "when you care about someone, you want to put their feelings first." Kyle is weeping as he says "I'm going to miss you, Jessi," and she says "No matter where I am, we're always connected." Jessi helps Kyle joke again about her being "Smarter" "Stronger" "Faster", and they embrace fervently, with more than friendship for both of them. 150px|left|. 150px|right|. Jessi says "You better get back in there, and make some more memories. Kind of hard to come by, for people like you and me." Kyle says that Jessi should come too; but she looks away as if toward Sarah, and turns towards the edge. He knows what she is going to do, and says "A last hurrah." Jessi turns to him for one last longing look, and mutters sadly "Last hurrah." Stepping relunctantly but resolutely, Jessi goes off the roof again. As Kyle hears her running, he tries to stop crying to return to the party. Season 3 right|150px|Jessi and Sarah leaving. Jessi is preparing to leave Seattle with Sarah. While locking up their apartment, a large dog runs at Jessi and she calms it with a stare. A man with an English accent catches up to his dog and shares a brief and somewhat flirtatious conversation with Jessi. After meeting with Sarah at the car to pack and leave, Jessi starts to feel strange and knows that Kyle is in danger. Sarah tries to convince Jessi that she's just nervous and that they need to leave as soon as possible. Jessi tells Sarah that she can't leave then, because she must help Kyle. Jessi asks Sarah to wait for her, and runs off. right|150px|Jessi does it her way. Jessi finds Kyle, but isn't happy to hear his trouble is about Amanda. They figure out Amanda's location by drawing a radial tracking map, and locate the building with Stephen's help on the phone. They must confront security personnel. They both make lights explode, they both leap very high onto girders to hide, they both use "enhanced vision", and at Jessi's urging, have a battle. Jessi takes on three men to let Kyle find Amanda. She again picks up a man by the throat, but only to force him to talk. Kyle hands Amanda over to Jessi and protects them from being shot. It was all a Latnok test of Kyle, by the man Jessi had met in the apartment. After being released by Latnok, Kyle meets with Jessi outside. Jessi is insulted again that Latnok was interested in Kyle but not her, and returns to Sarah. right|150px|Jessi reads Sarah's letter. Returning to their apartment, Jessi meets the same flirtatious man as before. He introduces himself as Cassidy and goes to do a basket of laundry. Jessi enters the apartment looking for Sarah, but finds only her own luggage and a letter from Sarah saying that she was leaving to live alone again. No one hears from Jessi for too long. Nicole finally goes to the apartment and finds the kitchen a mess, with Jessi impaling knives in the letter on the wall. Nicole cleans the apartment and urges Jessi to come home with her. left|175px|Jessi lets Kyle heal her wound. But before Jessi can make arrangements to go, Kyle begs her to watch over Amanda because of a prediction of danger for his "soul-mate". Jessi is there when the danger comes, because it is important to Kyle. It is she who is knocked off the boat and drowning; and it is she who is saved by Kyle, who can find her in the dark water because it is Jessi. As an apology for neglecting her, Kyle heals the wound on her head. Nicole comes to take her home, to their home. right|150px|Kyle and Jessi try kissing. Jessi is learning about privacy, with super hearing and without the sympathetic instruction that a younger Kyle had. Her jealousy with Amanda is a problem too, but Jessi keeps helping Kyle help Amanda. They work out a way to find out what is troubling her, and she lets Kyle practice kissing to disable what Latnok had put in Amanda's head. But even after Amanda and Kyle break up, Jessi being around is a problem--until she offers the use of her apartment. Lori and Jessi go there and meet Cassidy again. Lori tries to get Jessi interested in dating him. They go to The Rack to meet up, and Jessi does talk with Cassidy, who says he already knows a lot about her. He says it's time that he explained. 150px|left|Jessi and Lori make peace again. Nicole turns her home office into Jessi's bedroom. She and Lori get into a quarrel about neatness and clothing. To keep them apart, Stephen is playing Scrabble with Jessi, when Nicole is in a distant car accident with Kyle and Josh. Jessi makes words on the board that tell them of the crash, and Jessi receives an emergency communication from Kyle about the location, helping emergency crews to save Nicole. At the hospital, Jessi and Kyle discuss normal birth vs pod for sixteen years. Jessi suggests getting the amniotic fluid from Latnok, having had the talk with Cassidy. While Kyle is gone, Jessi and Lori have a good talk. Jessi is sitting then in the family-only seats at the hospital, and gets the drink for Lori that had stuck in the machine. 150px|right|Kyle tells Jessi he can't trust her. Afterwards, Jessi tells Cassidy that she pushed Kyle to go to Latnok only because it would save Nicole, and if he harms any of them, she will kill him. Kyle does join the student Latnok group to pay the hospital bill with the Hoverboard competition. When Jessi admits to Nicole that what she did was a bad thing, Nicole is upset with Kyle for joining with Latnok, and Kyle thinks he can't trust Jessi. Jessi doesn't tell things others want secret, but Nicole can tell when Jessi is keeping silent. As result, the whole family helps Kyle with the Hoverboard. Jessi cashes the checks from Sarah to buy critical parts, and Kyle does win the competition. When Kyle talks with Jessi about her involvement with Cassidy, and demands that she be completely honest with him for them to share anything, she tells him that she wants to be his girlfriend instead of Amanda. 150px|left|Kyle promise Jessi to help her. Jessi turns to Lori for advice, but letting her think it is about Cassidy. Jessi asks Kyle to help her join the Latnok students too, and they are assigned to design the theme for the yearly party. They work out crystals that show basic body chemistry, and together get DNA samples from Amanda and Nate to show if those two should be a couple. Jessi wants them to match, to leave Kyle for her, but Kyle's test shows that they don't. Jessi prepares the crystals as necklaces for everyone to wear at the party, and secretly changes Amanda's. Jessi confesses to Amanda and admits that Kyle does love Amanda, saying that she will stop interfering. When Kyle tells Jessi about finding Sarah's ring, and they compare handwritings to know that Sarah had not left for hating Jessi, she falls apart and falls into his arms. Their necklaces glow brightly the same, and they fall asleep softly embracing. right|150px|Jessi uses the tub to remember. Working again as a team, now with a shared purpose, Jessi downloads Cassidy's cell phone history. After repeated headaches associated with Cassidy, Jessi collapses as they are leaving. Back in Kyle's room, Kyle helps Jessi access her holographic memory of that night at Sarah's apartment. She goes into a fevered delirium, and Nicole helps with advice about psychosomatic illness. Jessi realizes the horrible truth of the night she lost Sarah, and Kyle has to join her in the tub to help her hold together. The next day, Kyle is able to show her photos Sarah had made of Jessi with the cell phone, which makes her very happy to have happy memories with her mother. They kiss this time with a calm commitment as a bond of love. Jessi is choking Cassidy to death when she realizes that it is a bad dream and Kyle has come to check on her. They both have trouble separating to go back to sleep alone. In the morning, Jessi hears Nicole telling Kyle that they cannot "pursue that kind of relationship." Jessi is feeling shut out at the student Latnok because Kyle is supposed to work with Nate instead of Jessi. Cassidy is linking Jessi with the murder of the hunter, and when Kyle asks Cassidy why he has a problem with Jessi, Cassidy tells him about Jessi threatening to kill him. Lori agrees that Jessi and Kyle should not be a couple, so Jessi is feeling shut out at home too. 175px|left|Jessi comes to dinner too. The family plan for learning more about Cassidy is to invite him to dinner, with Jessi not there. Kyle tells Jessi that she must keep herself under control for this plan, and that he doesn't want any surprises. Cassidy arrives with flowers, and dinner is going well with Cassidy being charming, when Jessi walks in and sits at the table. She is sullen and says she wants to hear more about her mother. As Cassidy tries to be calm, he slips and says "It's Latnok she had...has, a problem with." When Jessi challenges him, he tells them about Jessi killing the hunter. She is stunned along with the others. Jessi runs out, leaving everyone silently distressed--except Cassidy. He consoles Kyle, and they decide to meet at The Rack. 175px|right|Jessi punishes Cassidy with pain. When Cassidy arrives, the place is empty and dark. He sees Jessi, who makes the door close by moving her hand. She turns on the water in the sink, and makes the water go sideways as a warning about what she can do to him. When she asks why he murdered her mother, he starts to deny it, and with another move of her hand, she floors him in agonizing pain. Kyle comes in and tells her to calm down, and Cassidy starts to confess. He says that Sarah found out that Latnok was starting the gestation experiments again. Sarah attacked him, and he was only defending himself. Kyle is trying to calm Jessi when she says it doesn't matter anymore, she's lost everything and is already a murderer. To stop her from killing Cassidy, Kyle knocks her completely across the room up against a wall. She seems to be dead, and Kyle cannot revive her. Cassidy gets Kyle out and promises that Latnok will clear him. 150px|left|Jessi is safe at home. Kyle learns about the new experiments, and Jessi is helping find where it is--while staying out of sight. She finds a bacteria colony in a cup in Josh's room that shows her a way to spoil the amniotic fluid, and she uses the city's thermal imaging records to find the building storing the pods. 150px|left|Jessi wishes Kyle good luck. When she says "I wish I could go with you," Kyle looks at her seriously and says "I do too." Before he leaves, after looking around for Nicole, Jessi gives Kyle a good luck kiss. After Kyle is out the door, Stephen and Nicole come into the dining room asking "What happened!" Jessi calmly says "The lamp blew out. I'll fix it." 175px|right|Jessi and Amanda read about Kyle's origins. Amanda comes by Kyle's window, and Jessi tells her she has to break into Nate's room to take the info on Kyle. When Nate comes in, Jessi has to save Amanda. Jessi finds her mother's ring, and thanks Amanda. They then have to face each other about Kyle. Coming to a mutual respect, they both look further into Nate's files about Kyle. Jessi finds something disturbing in the one labeled "Origins". Very regrettably for its fans then and increasingly now, End of story. Appearances Season 2 Season 3 ---- Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Beachwood High School students Category:Protagonists Category:Season 3 characters